


His Long Awaited Revenge

by WanderingHobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin kissing orcs, Gen, childhood nemesis, funny stories, long awaited revenge, lots of laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vili finally gets his chance to implement his and Frerin's plan for their revenge against Dwalin when his youngest son is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Long Awaited Revenge

Vili, son of Nahili of the Royal Guard, was best friend’s with King Thror’s youngest grandson, Frerin. The two were constantly running around the halls of Erebor, causing trouble and getting into mischief. The adults were forever chasing the young Dwarrows and punishing them for all the havoc they wrecked.

One day, Prince Thorin and his friend Dwalin were assigned the arduous task of keeping the two rascals out of the way while Thror was holding court. Thorin, as his father’s heir, took this very seriously. However, today would be the day that Dwalin would look back on and rue. Today, Vili, son of Nahili, would swear his vengeance on Dwalin, son of Fundin.

Vili and Frerin were attempting to spy on the court proceedings for they were very interested in the criminal’s act and punishment. The boys were only eight at the time, and, therefore, were never told anything interesting, which they resented. When Thorin and Dwalin ran around the corner where the courtroom resided, they found the younger Dwarflings eavesdropping through a vent that lead directly into the room.

“Frerin, what did I tell you about running away like that?” Thorin hissed when his younger brother was within hearing distance.

“Shhh, nadad! Vee and I are listening.” Frerin turned back to the vent.

Dwalin huffed and grabbed Vili by the upper arm and Thorin did the same with his brother. The two older Dwarflings turned around and hauled their temporary charges back to the Royal Wing where they were supposed to be.

“Come on, Thorin! We’re not doing anything wrong!” Frerin whined as his older brother practically dragged him down the hall.

“This isn’t fair! You’re not the boss of me, Dwalin!” Vili kicked and attempted to pry Dwalin’s fingers from around his arm without any luck. The older Dwarf was much stronger than he was.

“According to your father and the Crown Prince, I am the boss of you while court is in session.” Vili continued to growl and attempt to free himself despite Dwalin’s strong grip on his arm. “You’ll rue this day, Dwalin, son of Fundin! I swear to you I will get my revenge!”

Thorin and Dwalin ignored all threats and continued on their way to their chosen destination.

* * *

 

 

One-hundred and thirteen years later, after the birth of his second son Kili, Vili got his chance at revenge. He waited many years for this day, and a lot of careful scheming between him and Frerin (before his untimely death) went into this plan.

Dwalin and his older brother Balin and been a part of the boys’ lives from the start. Fili had taken to both the sons of Fundin without any issue, Kili on the other hand regarded Dwalin with nothing less than distrust and clear contempt. This was Vili and Frerin's Grand Revenge.

Vili allowed Fili to hero worship Dwalin, but not Kili. He told his youngest son many stories that both he and Frerin had made up about the grisly warrior. He slowly and effectively sewed a seed of distrust towards Dwalin in his youngest son’s heart.

Any time Dwalin held little Kili, the Dwarfling would glare and regard his elder warily. Whenever Dwalin would try to talk to him, Kili would quickly walk away. All the while Vili watched with glee, wishing Frerin were here to enjoy their revenge.

One day when Kili was five years old, Dwalin and Balin paid a visit. The Fundin brothers and the two remaining children of Thrain sat around the fire drinking ale and swapping stories. Fili was playing with his little wooden Dwarf soldiers in front of the fireplace and Vili was keeping his youngest company in his bedroom. Somehow the topic strayed to Kili and his clear dislike of Dwalin.

“Dis, I don’t believe your youngest likes me.”

Fili stiffened momentarily, which didn’t go unnoticed by his keen-eyed uncle.

“Do you know something about this, Fili?” He asked the lad.

“No!” The young blond answered quickly, blue eyes wide and round.

“Fili, you can tell me anything, you know that,” Dis cajoled her oldest son. “Da told me not to,” he started. But after a look from his mother, he decided to continue. “Da tells Kili stories he and Uncle Frerin made up about Mister Dwalin so he won’t like him.”

Dis asked, bemused, “Why ever would he do such a thing?”

“Revenge,” Fili shrugged and went back to his game.

Recognition flickered across Thorin’s visage and he had to prevent himself from chuckling. He knew what was going on and wondered if Dwalin realized the same.

“What has your father told your brother about me, lad?”

“Lots of things! Like, your feet are stinky and when no one’s looking you like to dip ‘em in people’s stew and that you laugh at crying babies.”

Dwalin looked concerned, but the other three adults in the room urged Fili to continue with his story.

“Da also said that you steal Kili’s sweets from the cupboard and you eat some of his little frogs at the pond.” Dis giggled behind her hand, which gave Fili courage to tell them more.

“Kili thinks that you tell everyone he looks like a cute bunny rabbit and it makes him angry. He thinks you’re insulting him,” he was talking to Dwalin now. “He was told that you punched Uncle Thorin in the face once and you know how much he worships Uncle!”

Thorin burst out laughing at this along with his sister. Dwalin merely sputtered. “Tha’s not true!” He yelped.

“I know it’s not. Da told me he and Uncle Frerin made all this up, but I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. Especially Kili.”

“What else has your da said to Kili? That can’t be it,” Balin said.

“Oh, that Mister Dwalin kissed an orc once,” Fili said nonchalantly.

Three of the four Dwarrows howled with laughter and clutched their sides, and the fourth looked angry.

Curious, Vili and Kili walked into the common room to see what all the ruckus was about. Seeing the dark look in Dwalin’s eyes and the joy etched in the lines of the others’ faces, Vili drew the conclusion that Fili had spilled the beans. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“Dwalin! Fancy seeing you here!” Kili stood behind his father’s leg and glared at the older warrior.

“Aye, and I believe you have some explaining to do, Vili,” Dwalin growled.

“Leave my daddy alone, you orc kissing butt face!” Kili yelled. Vili bent over in hysterics, hands on his knees. Fili giggled from his place beside the fire and both Dis and Balin strived to cover up their own chortles and snorts.

Attempting to calm his laughter, Thorin motioned for his youngest nephew to cross the room and sit on his lap. When Kili clamored up on his uncle’s lap, Thorin began trying to diffuse the situation.

“Lad, nothing your da said about Mister Dwalin is true. He was telling you funny stories to get back at Dwalin for something that happened between them when were all close to yours and Fili’s age.” Kili looked skeptical, so Thorin pressed on. “When your dad and Uncle Frerin were only eight years old, Dwalin and I were assigned by my mother to keep an eye on them as they were fierce trouble makers.” Vili made a sound of protest but was quickly quieted by a glare from Dwalin.

“We caught them trying to eavesdrop on a court proceeding they had no right to be listening to, so the two swore vengeance upon us. Why Dwalin got the brunt of it and not me as well, I don’t rightly know; but Dwalin isn’t anything your da has said he is.”

“Are you sure, Uncle Forin?” Kili asked. “How do you know that he di’int kiss a nasty orc?!”

His uncle chuckled. “I promise you, Kili, Mister Dwalin never kissed an orc.” Kili still didn’t look like he really believed his Uncle, so Dis stepped in.

“Darling,” she started. “Has your da said anything bad about anyone else in this room?” Vili cleared his throat and looked away nervously, which caused Dis to send a stern look his way, promising swift retribution. He noticed the amused glint in her eye, though, so he smiled back.

“Da said Uncle Forin is a butt munch,” Kili deadpanned. It was Dwalin’s turn to roar with laughter.

“I guess Vili got his revenge on you, too, Thorin!” Said King-in-Exile sighed deeply and rubbed his temple.

“Fili, Kili, your father is certainly a gifted story teller.”

Hoping to help his da, Fili piped up. “Da also said stuff about ma!” Dis swung her head around so fast, her braids nearly slapped her cheeks.

“And what, pray tell, did he have to say about me?” Her eyes narrowed at her husband.

Catching on to what his nadad was doing, Kili jumped in. “Da says you’re the prettiest, most smartest Dwarf lady in all of Middle Earth and that we should always listen to because you’re never wrong!”

“Well," she said smugly. "If that’s what he said, I guess your da doesn’t have to sleep in the barn tonight.” Vili subtly gave his sons' a thumbs up when Dis wasn’t looking. Both boys giggled behind their little fists.

Deciding that he and his brother had overstayed their welcome, Balin stood up and bid the Heirs of Durin a good night. Dwalin did the same, and as he passed Vili, he whispered, “You’ll rue this day, lad.” Vili let out a quick laugh and slapped Dwalin’s back before plopping himself down by Fili to play a round of Dwarf warriors with him.

That night, when both Fili and Kili were tucked in bed and happily snoozing, Vili sat in the common room with his wife and brother-in-law.

“You know, Dwalin’s revenge is going to be a lot more brutal than what yours was,” Thorin informed his sister’s husband.

“I know, but it was definitely worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ages aren't exactly book compliant, but I like Thorin and Dwalin being around the same age better than Thorin being older than both Balin and Dwalin by so many years.


End file.
